Preggers Pan
by Cat Archer
Summary: Rae Hood and Peter Pan are finally married. Everyone thought everything would go back to normal in Storybrooke. Little did they know, Skylar was about to get her own little surprise that came in the form of raging hormones and weird cravings. Storybrooke was about to get shook up again. Because Rae Hood was pregnant. Peter Pan/OC
1. Part 1

****I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.****

* * *

><p><strong>PART 1<strong>

"Peter, come on! It's Henry's fifteenth birthday today! We have to go!" Skylar yelled to her husband of six months, who was upstairs asleep, whilst she was searching around their kitchen for her phone.

All the sudden, the archer felt arms wrap around her waist, right as she leaned over the counter. She jumped, saying, "I hate when you do that."

"You know you love it," Peter murmured as he kissed Skylar on the neck.

The archer smiled before she grabbed his hand, saying, "You have your phone, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know why you insist I keep it all the time, but yes, I have it," Peter informed her with a sigh.

Skyar smiled, "Good. Then if someone needs us, they can call you. Now come on, we have a party to go to."

"Everyone who would need us is going to be at the party…" Peter mentioned as they walked out the front door.

Skylar paused, pulling out her keys, "Damn it, you're right."

She locked the door behind them and re-laced her fingers with Peter's before they headed down the front walkway.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sky? We can't start without her!" Henry said, sitting on the counter in Granny's.<p>

Emma sighed, looking at the clock once again, "She's _always_ late."

"She's been forgetting a lot of things lately, but she'd never forget Henry's birthday," Snow reminded them, rocking a sleeping Neal in her arms.

Charming wrapped his arm around his wife and said, "Snow's right. Rae would never forget anything having to do with-"

But before he could finish, he was cut off by an angry voice yelling, "-Oh fuck off, Will!"

Moments later, an exasperated Peter walked into the diner, pulling a very livid Rae Hood inside behind him.

She was muttering angrily to herself, but nobody could hear what she was saying except Peter, who pulled her in front of him, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ear, which caused the thief to smile.

Skylar followed this performance by grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together, before she pulled him over to the group that was standing by the counter.

"Hey kiddo!" Skylar said happily, detaching herself from Peter so she could wrap her arms around Henry in a hug.

Henry smiled and hugged her back, saying, "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Like I would miss your birthday party!" Skylar laughed with a smirk. Peter nodded in agreement as Skylar curled back into his side, "Peter was just taking forever."

"It's not my fault that you woke me up fifteen minutes before we had to leave," Peter protested.

Skylar smiled, "I'm sorry, but you just looked so adorable."

"This is weird. I need a drink," Emma informed the lot as she shook her head and walked over to Hook.

Peter raised an eyebrow as he wrapped an arm around Skylar's waist, saying, "What's weird?"

"You and Skylar being mushy. She's not used to it," Regina told them, approaching the group with Roland and Robin in tow.

Skylar grinned before she crouched down to hug her nephew, "Hey little guy!"

"Hi Aunt Rae!" Roland replied with a smile, hugging her back. Skylar then lifted him up and sat him on her hip as she stood next to Peter again.

Henry smiled at the two while Snow said, "Okay, I'm going to go get Ruby to get you two coffee," Skylar visibly perked up at the mention of her favorite drink, "And then we will open presents."

"Awesome!" Henry grinned.

Snow smiled at him before she walked away to go find Ruby, while everyone went to go talk to someone else in the diner.

Skylar set Roland back down on the ground, where he immediately ran over to Regina, leaving the couple alone.

She sat down on a stool, and Peter wrapped his arms around her, "Are you sure you're okay, love?"

"I don't know," Skylar mumbled.

Just then, Ruby walked over and placed two coffee mugs down in front of the couple, saying, "Two coffees, black. I don't know how you both drink these, but whatever. Your choice."

Skylar stuck her tongue out at the waitress, who grinned in response and went back to work.

Peter took a sip of his coffee, but she suddenly looked queasy as she gazed down at her own.

"Love, you alright?" Peter asked, setting his coffee down so he could turn his full attention to his wife.

Skylar squeezed her eyes shut, "Get the coffee away from me."

"O-Okay," Peter stuttered, confused, but he did as told and pushed the coffee far away from the archer. And just like that, she looked a lot better.

Peter wrapped his arms around her, saying, "Are you alright now?"

Skylar nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, saying, "I don't know what happened. It was like as soon as I smelled the coffee my stomach just clenched up and I felt nauseous and awful. Like I was about to throw up-"

She suddenly stopped talking, causing Peter look at her, "Rae, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Skylar mumbled nervously, avoiding eye contact.

Then, Charming walked out of the back room, holding a giant cake that looked like Henry's storybook. Mere seconds later, everyone started singing happy birthday — except Skylar and Peter.

The archer was looking down in confusion, and Peter was watching his wife worriedly.

She knew something and she wasn't telling him.

* * *

><p>"Skylar, why are you dragging me through a drug store like a crazy person?" Emma asked, wincing in pain — her arm <em>hurt<em>.

Skylar suddenly stopped moving, which almost made Emma fall on her face before she looked over at what the teenager was staring at.

"Skylar…" Emma said, trailing off.

Rae sighed, "It's the only thing that makes sense. The random mood swings that I normally have are even randomer than normal, I've been wearing Peter's shirts for the past two weeks because I suddenly can't fit in any of mine, and I can't drink coffee because when I smell it I want to barf. That doesn't _happen_ to me! Coffee is my true love, next to Peter!"

Emma nodded along, biting down on her lower lip as she took four different boxes off the shelves, "Okay. Let's go."

Skylar was about to follow the blonde, when she shrugged and pulled four more boxes off the shelves.

* * *

><p>"Can I go to the bathroom yet?" Skylar groaned, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.<p>

They were at Skylar and Peter's house, because the latter was at Gold's.

Emma had, of course, bought Skylar a _giant_ water bottle at the drug store, and the archer had drank all of it on the way back to her house.

The savior was currently taking the tests out of the boxes, ignoring Skylar who was trying to hold in the urge to go to the bathroom.

She finished pulling the last test out of the box, saying, "Okay, you pee-" but Skylar cut her off by grabbing the tests and running in the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her with a bang.

Emma stared after her for a moment, before she shrugged, "Okay then."

* * *

><p>"It's time," Emma informed her, turning off the blaring noise that was coming from Skylar's phone, for they had set a timer.<p>

Skylar nervously looked at the bathroom door where the tests were waiting, unsure if she wanted to see the results, "I'm Rae Hood. I can do this."

Skylar stood up and walked into the bathroom while Emma stayed outside.

After about five minutes, Skylar came out of the bathroom with a horrified look on her face.

"Skylar?" Emma asked softly.

She didn't respond, so Emma stood up and walked over to the teenager, saying, "Rae? What'd it say?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys miss me? In the less than 24 Hours I've talked to you. (I'm sitting here laughing like an idiot, omg).<strong>

**RAE IS PREGGERS.**

**Do you guys like the name? I had some help with it, but it's fun to say, you have to admit.**

**But it's called Preggers Pan because since Rae and Peter are married now, they have the same last name. So Pan can mean either Rae or Peter. But in this case it means Rae.**

**P.S. And thank you to my wonderful Beta, Lanie or JustHandMeTheBook from Wattpad, for editing this chapter.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	2. Part 2

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 2<strong>

"Skylar, calm down!" Snow shouted mere seconds after the teenager had ran into her apartment, yelling in some form of gibberish.

Moments afterwards, Emma walked into the apartment, immediately approaching the archer, "Skylar, it's going to be alright!"

"Alright!? I can barely take care of myself lately, much less a freaking kid!" the brunette retorted, letting out a soft whimper as she collapsed onto the couch.

Snow stared, "Wait, what kid?"

"I'm pregnant," Skylar quickly informed her friend before she bursted into tears.

Snow and her daughter shared a weary look before they both headed over to the teenager, somewhat hesitantly.

The woman who used to be royalty wrapped her arms around Skylar in a hug, just as Emma handed the archer a box of tissues.

Skylar took them gratefully, all the while saying, "How am I going to run a shop, take care of myself, _and_ help Peter get adjusted to this world while I make a baby!?"

Emma sighed, "We'll all help you."

"_You_? You'd screw everything up!" she wailed, burying her head into Snow's shoulder.

The dark-haired woman looked towards her daughter, motioning at the door as she mouthed, "Get Peter and Charming."

Emma nodded, having become rather skilled at the art of mouth reading, before she quickly exited the room.

Snow, however, continued to comfort her, "Rae, sweetie. I love you. You are my best friend, really, but you've seriously got to admit that this behavior is _nothing_ like you. Seriously, pull yourself together, and get the sarcasm train rolling because you are going to have a _baby_, and you're going to be an excellent mother!"

"I _want_ to pull myself together, Snow, but I just _can't_! I have this awful need to just cry and drown my sorrows in Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream!" Skylar sniffled.

Snow couldn't help but laugh, "And let me guess, you want coffee to go with that?"

"That's the worst part of all! I smelled coffee yesterday, and I wanted to throw up!" Skylar informed her, eyes wide, before she sniffled again.

"How about some hot cocoa with cinnoman then?" Snow suggested, hugging her friend again.

The archer sniffled once more, "That's sounds okay."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Peter!" Emma shouted, running into Gold's shop.<p>

Peter had been speaking to his father, but immediately turned around once he heard the blonde yell his name.

But before he could get any words out, Charming ran in behind her, looking confused as he asked, "Emma, what's going on?"

"You two need to come with me back to the apartment. There's something you two need to know," she informed them, gaze shifting between the two males.

Peter immediately stood up straighter, one thing on his mind, "Is Rae okay?"

"Depends on how you want to define the word "okay"," Emma replied after a moment of contemplation.

Peter's eyes visibly darkened, and not even a second later he had teleported himself to the door of Snow and Charming's apartment.

* * *

><p>"You want me to tell him? Right now?" Skylar asked in astonishment, staring at the dark-haired woman.<p>

Snow grinned, "Rae, you have to tell him at some point."

"But I haven't even gotten used to the idea of a living thing being made inside of me. Imagine how _Peter_ is going to react. We _both_ had terrible parents, so we have no idea how to be a mother _or_ a father!" Skylar groaned, placing her cup of hot chocolate down as she put her head in her hands, "My mother died in childbirth, Snow. I don't even know what being a mother _means_."

"It means to love and care for someone, unconditionally," the brunette heard someone else say, which caused her to shift around to spot Robin and Regina, who were standing in the doorway.

Skylar sighed as she stood up and walked over to him, silently wondering when the pair had gotten there.

Her brother smiled as he gave her a quick hug, "So you're pregnant? Peter's, I can imagine?" at her glare, he chuckled, "I thought so."

"Rae, being a mother is great. Take it from someone who raised Henry," Regina added with a comforting smile.

Skylar sighed, "Don't you two have some fancy dinner date to go to?"

"Yes," Robin admitted, "but we came by to drop off Roland, who is currently hugging your legs."

Skylar looked down, and was actually surprised to find that her brother was correct, for her nephew was clinging to her legs. The archer leaned down, immediately picking him up before she straightened herself out, "Roland, how would you like to have a cousin?"

"What's a cousin?" he asked her with a tiny giggle.

All three females and Robin chuckled at that, before Skylar forcefully pushed the couple out the door.

Roland immediately went off to play in the living room, but the teenage headed back towards Snow, who said, "See. I'm not the only one who thinks you'd be a great mother. Now, how are you going to tell Peter?"

"I guess I'll just... spit it out," Skylar murmured, shrugging as she picked her hot chocolate back up.

Then, the door opened again.

Except this time, the person standing there was far more then enough to cause the brunette to drop her mug, something that immediately shattered.

Peter ran towards Skylar in worry, "Are you alright? Emma came by Gold's shop and said that something was going on."

Snow smiled softly, silently exiting the room to give the couple some more privacy.

As soon as Skylar saw that her friend was gone, she cupped her husband's face in her hands, "Peter, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do! … Wait a second… is the curse back!?" Peter asked, his worry growing as he began to repeatedly kiss her.

Skylar laughed, "No, Peter. I'm fine. I promise."

"Then what's the problem?" Peter said, now looking nervous.

She smiled sheepishly, "Peter, I'm pregnant."

His reaction was probably the opposite of what Skylar was hoping for. Instead of Peter smiling like a lunatic and kissing her, happy as can be, Peter just stood there. Completely still, and not saying a single word.

"Peter?" Skylar murmured, looking at her husband in worry.

He stood there for a few more minutes before: "I have to be dreaming."

"Sweetie, you're not dreaming," she informed him with a soft laugh.

Peter looked down at her stomach before his eyes flickered back upwards, "You're really pregnant?"

"I'm really pregnant, Peter," Skylar admitted, "We're going to have a baby."

Peter's face broke out into a grin as he quickly wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "I can't believe this! What if it's a girl? No, no! What if it's a boy!?"

She laughed, and he quickly lifted her off of her seat, before he spun her around and kissed her.

Snow had, of course, come back in once she heard yelling, and Roland was holding the dark-haired woman's hand, watching his Aunt and Uncle smile at each other.

And then, at that exact moment, Emma and Charming ran into the apartment, stopping as soon as they saw the display of affection from the couple.

"What happened?" Charming asked, having been rather worried moments previous.

Emma just smiled, "I'll let them tell you."

Peter, having been the first to spot the two, began to speak despite Skylar being in his arms, bridal style and all, "We're going to be parents!"

Charming stared, "Rae, you're pregnant?"

She nodded, resting her head upon Peter's shoulder as she said, "I found out today. Surprisingly enough, Emma didn't screw everything up."

Having heard all the commotion as he was approaching the apartment door, Henry found himself quickly walking inside, "What's going on?"

Peter put Skylar back down on the couch she originally was on, right as Emma smiled and hugged her son, "Go ask your sister."

And so Henry walked over to Skylar, asking, "Sky, what's going on?"

She simply smiled, awkwardly holding her arms out as an indicator for the younger boy to give her a hug.

When Henry did so, Skylar's smile widened, "Henry, what do you think about being an Uncle?"

Henry's eyes began to open, but they then quickly proceeded to widen in shock, "Y-You're pregnant?"

Skylar nodded, "Yeah."

He grinned, "It's about time! I've been waiting for this to happen for a while!"

Everyone laughed as Henry hugged her again, and then congratulations went around the room to the happy couple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I got a new kitten over the weekend, and he's been occupying my time. But I finally got this chapter written, and here it is.<strong>

**Sorry, this is blander than normal, but I'm dead tired at the moment.**

**But I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**P.S. And thank you to my wonderful Beta, Lanie or JustHandMeTheBook from Wattpad, for editing this chapter.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	3. Part 3

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar, the baby, and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 3<strong>

**Month #3:**

Skylar felt sick. Completely and utterly, sick.

She was tired of waking up every morning for the past couple of weeks, with the urge to throw up the contents of her stomach. And Peter's hovering didn't help one bit.

"Peter, I swear on the hate I feel for Emma, if you don't stop staring at me worriedly, I am going to ban you to the couch until this pregnancy is over with," Skylar snapped as she glared at her husband, who, as usual, was hovering her as she walked into the diner.

Since Skylar hasn't been able to drink coffee, she'd been drinking special tea that Granny made for her every morning.

"You really hate me that much?" Emma asked as she looked up from where she was sitting with her parents and Hook.

Skylar narrowed her eyes and said, "Where the hell have you been? Have the past three years completely slipped your mind? My insults weren't fake."

Emma seemingly deflated as Skylar and Peter headed over to their own booth where Peter proceeded to say, "I love you, Rae. I'm sorry that I'm nervous and scared about something going wrong with the baby."

"Aren't I the one carrying the child?"

Peter nodded.

Skylar smirked and said, "Then I'm the one who needs to be scared because this baby definitely isn't coming out of your ass. It's coming out of my vagina, so shush."

Ruby then walked over and placed down two cups. One with Peter's coffee and Skylar's tea. Skylar grinned at the girl and proceeded to take a sip of his drink as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

Peter knew that Skylar's horomones were just raging because of the pregnancy. Plus she was just cranky, period. That's one of the many reasons he loved her.

Peter rubbed Skylar's back as he held her hair out of her face as she finished throwing up in the toilet the next morning.

Skylar leaned back, instantly leaning into her husband's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Peter kissed Skylar on the head and said, "How about we stay in bed today?"

Skylar simply curled into Peter as he picked her up and walked back into their bedroom. Skylar snuggled into Peter's chest more as he tried placing her down onto the bed. He sighed and said, "Fine, we'll go to the living room so I can get you food."

Skylar nodded her head as she shut her eyes and placed a chast kiss on his neck. Peter simply sighed and headed downstairs, his wife still in his arms as he walked towards their living room. He placed Skylar on the couch as he grabbed her favorite black and red blanket over her. She snuggled into the blanket and pillows that were on the couch as Peter kissed her on the head before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Month #4:<strong>

Skylar was nervous. Completely and utterly, nervous.

She and Peter were headed to the hospital to check on the new addition to their family, and Skylar was scared. She knew that during the critical parts of the pregnancy, anything could go wrong.

Like a miscarriage.

Skylar didn't know what she'd do if she had a miscarriage.

"Love, come on," Peter saod as he linked hands with his wife and pulled her inside the hospital.

"Peter, I don't know if I can do this," Skylar said as she wrung her hands together. Peter cupped Skylar's face in his hands as he said, "Rae, I love you. I know you can do this. You are going to be a great mother."

"You'll be a great father," Skylar said as she softly kissed Peter. The green-eyed immortal boy smirked and kissed his wife on the head as he said, "I love you. Now come on."

Peter and Skylar both walked right past the reception desk as they headed straight towards Whale's office. The said man was typing on his computer as the two walked in. Whale looked up and said, "I knew you two wouldn't wait so I decided to wait for you. You're right on time. Now let's check that baby of yours, Skylar."

Peter, Whale, and Skylar all walked into a different room where Peter helped his wife onto the table. Whale got the jell ready for Skylar's stomach as he said, "It's cold so be prepared."

Skylar nodded as she linked her hand with Peter's. The said boy kissed his wife on the head as Whale put the jell on Skylar's stomach. The brunette clenched her husband's hand as Whale moved the stick around on Skylar's stomach.

Skylar felt tears come to her eyes as she heard a steady thumping sound. Whale smiled and said, "That's your baby."

Peter softly kissed Skylar as the archer cried.

Whale simply laughed as Skylar said, "If you tell anyone about this, Whale. You die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What up, my Pae lovers!?<strong>

**It's been a long time, I'm so sorry! But I had trouble figuring out how to start this chapter. BuT I FINISHED IT. Now. But it's done, so you can't complain :P**

**But I have news: I'm going to do 2 months for 3 chapters because Skylar's already 2 months pregnant. So that would leave one chapter open for an epilogue. Meaning there are 2 more pregnancy chapters left, and then an epilogue. That's what I'm gonna do :)**

**P.S. This isn't edited because I was lazy and didn't want to send the chapter to my Beta, so sorry. *blushes* So please excuse any errors.**

**P.S.S. PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PAGE IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A SAY IN THE GENDER OF THE BABY. Honestly, I want a boy because can you imagine Rae with a girl? I think she would lose her mind if her daughter turned out to be girly. I think her and Peter would prefer a boy lol. BUT GO DO THE POLL IF YOU WANT A SAY BECAUSE I WANT YOU ALL TO CHOOSE, NOT ME. THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT. OR DAY. Oh I give up.**

****Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)****


	4. Part 4

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar, the baby, and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4:<strong>

**Month 5:**

"You all are morons. It's official. Does the pregnant woman need to put this room together?" Skylar snapped as she watched Hook, Charming, and Peter try to put together the furniture that was going to be the baby room.

They had been trying to put together the crib for the past half hour, and Rae was just sitting in a rocking chair, smirking, as she ate some pickles with chocolate syrup.

Charming looked up at Skylar, saying, "Isn't there someone else you can annoy for another hour or so?"

Skylar was about to open her mouth to reply, when Peter cut him off, saying, "Don't provoke her. I swear that baby is a ball of sarcasm instead of a child."

"Hey!"

"I can tell," Hook commented as he remembered the numerous times where Skylar was especially sarcastic the past week.

Skylar glared at the three men and stood up slowly, holding her stomach as she wobbled out of the room. Peter sighed, saying, "Rae, I was joking!"

When Peter didn't get a response from his wife, he followed her.

She was heading down the hall to their bedroom. Peter went in after her, saying, "Love, I didn't mean it."

Skylar simply planted herself onto their bed and said, "Go away, Peter."

"No."

"I don't want you to be here, so just go make the crib or something," Skylar said as she grabbed a pillow and curled up on the bed.

Peter sighed and said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant. That's what's wrong, Peter," Skylar stated sadly as she buried her head in her pillow. Peter looked at his wife, confused, saying, "What are you talking about?"

"Peter, I don't know how to be a mother. I can barely take care of myself somedays, and all the sudden, this bump appears and now I feel like the weight of the world is on me. I never had a mother. I don't know how to be one-" Peter cut Skylar off, saying, "-Calm down. Firstly, I'm here. I understand exactly what you're going through-" Skylar cut Peter off this time, saying, "-Peter, you were the father figure for every single boy on Neverland. You might not have realized it, but you took care of them like a father should. That's something to be proud of. I, on the other hand, killed, maimed, and tortured for seven years."

Peter sighed as Skylar stood up and hobbled into the bathroom. He got up and followed her, stopping her from doing anything as he wrapped his arms around her, saying, "I love you, darling. It's not just your sarcasm, or the way you fight for what you believe in. It's because of how much you care for people. You love so much that when you get hurt by the ones you love, it hurts so much more because you love them so much more than a regular person would. You put everything you have into the people who you love. That's why I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Month 6:<strong>

"Love, please stop crying!" Peter begged as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Skylar was crying as they sat in the hospital, waiting for their appointment with Dr. Whale.

They were going to find out the sex of the baby, and Skylar was freaking out. She didn't know if she wanted to know, and she didn't know if she was prepared enough to know.

Thankfully, there was no one else in the waiting room as Skylar cried her eyes out.

"Skylar- is everything okay?" Whale asked as he saw the couple. Peter nodded and said, "Horomones."

"They suck," Skylar said as she slowly stood up with Peter's help.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as they followed Whale into one of the rooms.

As Peter helped Skylar hop onto the table, Whale got the ultrasound machine set up.

When the couple was ready, Whale put the gel on Skylar's stomach as Peter rubbed her hand. As Whale started rubbing the stick around on Skylar's stomach, Peter kissed her forehead, whispering how much he loved her.

Skylar smiled as she listened to her husband and her baby's heartbeat.

"Everything appears to be healthy… I can tell you the sex if you want," Whale said with a small smile as he looked between the two soon-to-be parents.

Skylar and Peter both looked at each other and then nodded.

Just then, Peter's phone rang. He sighed as he grabbed it and answered it, saying, "What do you want, Charming?... Seriously? Right now? …. Fine."

Peter sighed and looked down at Skylar, who sighed and said, "Go."

Peter sighed and kissed Skylar softly, saying, "Surprise me later."

Skylar nodded and kissed him once more before he left. She then turned towards Whale, and he smiled at her saying, "You ready?"

Skylar nodded.

* * *

><p>Skylar walked into her and Peter's house later that day, shrugging off her jacket as Henry talked rapidly beside her.<p>

She smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, saying, "Okay, Henry. I'm home. You can go now."

"Alright, alright. Promise me you'll be okay until Peter gets back?" Henry asked as he hugged his best friend. Skylar nodded and said, "I promise. Now go. Don't want your mothers to be mad at me, now do we?"

Henry simply chuckled, saying, "Love you, Sky. See you later!"

Then Henry shut the door behind him.

Skylar sighed and headed upstairs, walking into the baby room. She smiled as she sat in the rocking chair, grabbing a baby book off the shelf. She then continued reading, where she had left off.

About an hour later, Skylar heard, "Rae, you home?"

"Baby room!" Skylar yelled to him as she shut the book.

She heard Peter running up the stairs, and she held in a laugh as she saw her husband coated in leaves and mud.

"What happened?" Skylar said as she looked at her husband, shocked.

"Charming happened," Was all that Peter said before he kissed his wife once, and headed into the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut, Skylar let out a giggle.

About half an hour later, Peter came out of the bathroom in a towel, rubbing his hair with a towel as he walked towards he and Skylar's bedroom.

He heard the TV on as he opened the door, and smiled when he saw his wife reading in the bed.

He walked in and shut the door behind him, saying, "Hello, love."

Skylar looked up at him and smiled before looking back down at her book. Peter headed into the closet as he pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans. But as he was picking out a shirt, he heard his wife say, "So, what do you think the baby is?"

"I was hoping for a boy. So it'd be easier on both of us," Peter said as he put his shirt on a chair and walked over to his wife. Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "Now what does that mean?"

Peter paused and said, "…I love you."

Skylar nodded and said, "Nice save."

Peter grinned and wrapped his arms around her, saying, "Now what are we having?"

"Well… I happen to think she's going to be a Daddy's girl," Skylar said with a grin. Peter paused and said, "We're having a girl?"

Skylar nodded and said, "Yeah, we're having a girl."

"We're having a girl. Oh my- We're having a girl!" Peter said with a grin as she started kissing his wife repeatedly.

Skylar simply laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You all voted for a girl, so you got a girl. People who voted for a boy, thank you. I'm not the only one who wanted a boy, but ya had to make it complicated for them, didn't ya? Eh, well, it's Rae. She'll survive.<strong>

**... At least I think so.**

**We'll see how this plays out, won't we?**

**But the next chapter is going to have Month 7, Month 8, and then Month 9/the delivery.**

**P.S. This isn't edited because I was lazy and didn't want to send the chapter to my Beta, so sorry. *blushes* So please excuse any errors.**

**P.S.S. OKAY THERE IS A NEW POLE ON MY PAGE FOR THE NAME OF THE BABY. GO VOTE. ****BUT GO DO THE POLL IF YOU WANT A SAY BECAUSE ONCE AGAIN, I WANT YOU ALL TO CHOOSE, NOT ME. THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT. OR DAY. Oh I give up. (I just can't do this right, can I? lol)**

****Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)****


	5. Part 5

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar, the baby, and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5<strong>

**Month 7:**

Skylar was lounging on the couch as she flipped through a baby magazine. Peter was reading a book when the front door to their house slammed open. Peter shot up as Skylar simply peeked her head up over the magazine, expecting an excited Emma or Snow.

But neither were expecting Hook to barge in on them.

None-the-less, a worried mess.

"Hook, what the hell is wrong with you? Rae is not supposed to get stressed or worried. Better yet, get surprised. It could force her into early labor. Now what the hell is wrong with you!?" Peter snapped as Skylar went back to reading her magazine.

Hook simply glanced at the archer who was lounged on the couch, saying, "Rae looks fine. Now, I need your help, mate."

"Why would I ever help _you_?" Peter asked as he crossed his arms. Skylar smirked at her husband's response as she circled a cute onesie that she liked.

"Because I helped Rae and kept her safe when you were in Neverland."

Peter narrowed his eyes as Skylar rolled her eyes, saying, "Helped and kept me safe? More like put me and my friends in danger with Cora while betraying us _countless_ times."

"Well, I brought you two back together."

"No, a magic bean did that, moron."

Hook groaned and said, "Please, help me! I'm begging you!"

Skylar and Peter glanced at each other before they both said, "Depends on what it is."

"I… I want to propose to Emma," Hook said quietly.

Skylar burst out laughing, saying, "You and Emma? Getting married? Oh my… this is priceless… my two least favorite people getting married," Skylar stopped laughing, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Darling, it may be amusing, but I think the pirate is actually serious," Peter said as he lifted Skylar's feet up to sit back down on the couch. Skylar simply shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter if he's serious or not. Last time Emma was asked to marry someone, they turned into a flying monkey."

"Good point…" Peter mused. Skylar nodded and looked up at Hook, who now seemed very worried. The teenager then rolled her eyes, saying, "I can't believe I'm about to say this but… Hook, it's very obvious that you two love each other. If you want to marry her, then go for it. The worst she can do is say no."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hook said sadly. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Take her somewhere where you two always go. Do something that makes her comfortable. Hell, take her to Granny's. If she's comfortable, she'll feel more in her element and won't say no because of all the people staring at her and she's nervous of showing her real feelings."

"You know a lot about Emma for not liking her…" Hook said with a smirk. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Once upon a time, I trusted her. Now get out of my house and stop bothering me. I am trying to grow someone inside of me, and I need my rest."

* * *

><p><strong>Month 8:<strong>

Peter crossed his arms as he watched his wife in the hospital bed.

Skylar had been placed in the hospital earlier that day for stomach pains that were not natural. She had been asleep ever since the appointment with Whale, but Peter hadn't slept, too afraid that if he slept, something might happen.

"Peter…" The said boy suddenly heard. He turned towards the bed, seeing Skylar looking at him sleepily.

Peter walked over to her and kissed her on the head, saying, "How are you, love?"

"I feel like crap. Not only that am I worried," Skylar said as she laced her finger with Peter's. He smiled and said, "Well while you were asleep, Whale did an… I think it's called an ultrasound… but anyways, he checked the baby and she's perfectly fine."

Skylar's eyes snapped up as she said, "She? We're having a girl?"

Peter nodded with a smile as he said, "We're having a girl, Rae."

Next thing you know, tears were running down Skylar's face as she said, "Stupid horomones."

"You don't have to do that with me, love," Peter said with a smile as he kissed his wife softly. Skylar smiled and said, "I know. That's one of the things I love about you."

Peter grinned and kissed his wife again before sitting down beside her bed.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks after Skylar had been hospitalized, and she was back at home when it happened.<p>

Peter had gone out to get her some more pickles and chocolate as it was her pregnancy craving, and she was in the kitchen, getting something to drink as she was on the phone with Henry as the boy was nervous about going to his first day of high school in the morning.

Then she felt something wet drip down her legs and she thought, "What the hell is that?"

She looked down to see a puddle under her, and her eyes widened as she said, "Oh my- oh my- holy shit!"

Skylar had dropped the glass she was holding as she gripped her stomach tightly, feeling the first contraction.

"Sky!? Are you okay!?" Henry yelled through the phone. Skylar simply grit her teeth as she said, "Call everyone and get to the hospital. It's time."

Skylar quickly hung up and dialed the familiar cell phone number, and she sighed in relief as the said man answered on the first ring, saying, "Rae, what's wrong?"

"Peter, get your ass here now!" Skylar panted as she waddled into the living room, "It's time. The baby's coming!"

Skylar had only moved one more step when her husband appeared in the room in front of her, sweeping her off her feet as another contraction hit.

Skylar held back a scream as she gripped the back of Peter's shirt, feeling him teleport them to the hospital.

"Help, she's in labor!" Peter yelled as soon as they appeared.

Nurses ran over immediately, getting a wheelchair to put the archer in as she breathed through the contraction.

Peter followed Whale and the nurses into a hospital room, quickly getting Skylar onto a table. Whale quickly opened Skylar's legs to check and see how far along she was before he said, "Have you been having any kind of slight pains in your… area lately?"

"Just small little jabs. They're nothing like this," Skylar groaned as she gripped Peter's hand. He kissed her head, whispering comforting words to her as Whale said, "Well those were contractions. The baby is about to come. Right now."

"What!? No, not without Robin!" Skylar whimpered as tears rolled down her face.

About a week before, Skylar had told her twin that she wanted him in the room with her. She knew she wouldn't be able to do something like that without her older brother by her side.

"The baby is coming, Skylar!" Whale snapped. Skylar narrowed her eyes as she said, "Well I'll fucking cross my legs because I am not doing this wiuthout my fucking big brother!"

Just then, Robin burst through the doors.

Skylar quickly gripped his hand as Whale said, "We don't have anymore time, Skylar you have to push now!"

Skylar screamed as she pushed, and Peter and Robin both encouraged her as she squeezed their hands tightly to the point where there were cracks heard in the room.

Whale nodded and said, "I can see the head, push again!"

Skylar did as she was told, feeling like her insides were being torn out as she pushed. She suddenly stopped, leaning her head back as she said, "I can't do it anymore…"

"Yes, you can!" Peter said as he looked at his wife, "You're over four-hundred years old. You've fought bandits, brought down kingdoms, and fought a demon in your head that tried to kill you- all without blinking an eye! You're Rae Hood, feared thief and assassin! You aren't going to give up on birth, are you?"

Peter held back as he saw his wife's eyes darken, and knew that she had the motivation that she needed.

One thing that people knew well about Rae Hood- she never backed down from a challenge.

Skylar pushed as hard as she ever had, and Whale said, "Just a little more!"

Skylar screamed as tears streamed down her face, and relaxed as she heard a baby cry.

Peter smiled and reassured his wife that the baby was okay before he went to cut the umbilicle cord. Before he could even get a glimpse at his daughter, she was wisked away to get everything checked out to make sure she was healthy.

Robin smiled and kissed his sister on the head, telling her how good she did when a nurse walked over with a newborn baby wrapped in a pink swaddle.

Skylar's eyes lit up as the nurse placed the baby in her arms. She smiled and looked down at the giggling baby girl in her arms.

Peter smiled as he saw the color of the baby's eyes, and he said, "She has your eyes, love."

"But she has your nose," Skylar said with a grin as she held her baby close. Peter smiled and did the most cliché thing a man could do to a newborn baby. He gave his daughter his finger, and she squeezed it tightly as she looked at him with a giggle.

Skylar smiled as Robin said, "What did you two decide to name her?"

"Catlina Crystal Pan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND THE PAN BABY HAS BEEN BORN. Catlina and Crystal were neck-in-neck until the last day, so I decided that Crystal would just be the middle name. Anyways, one more chapter for the epilogue and that's it.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed :) xx**

****Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)****


	6. Epilogue

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar, Catalina, and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue.<strong>

Peter smiled as he leaned on the door frame, watching as Skylar showed their 3 year old daughter how to hold a bow and arrow.

The archer had grown a little bit, seeing as she was five months pregnant with their first son. They were going to name him Felix.

Skylar had found out what Peter did, and nearly killed him- by not talking to him for a month. Peter felt like he was about to die the whole time because she had just gotten pregnant then, and he was worried. And since she refused to talk to him… well, he was screwed.

But she had finally forgiven her husband after the whole month of groveling, and once he agreed to figure out how to bring Felix back, Skylar was happy.

"Mommy, look! I did it!" Catalina said with a giggle. Skylar smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek, saying, "That's right, sweetheart."

She then picked up the toddler as a customer walked in the store, and Peter walked forwards, saying, "How can I help you, mate?"

Skylar took Catalina into the back, getting her to eat her lunch while Peter helped the customer. When he was done, he headed into the back where his two girls were sitting at the table giggling. Peter smiled at the two, and sat next to Skylar, who leaned into him as their daughter started to play with her dino nuggets.

After a few hours at the shop, Peter and Skylar decided to shut the place down early and head home. Catalina laughed and giggled the whole way home, and when she got inside the house, she ran up to her room and literally passed out on her bed from tiredness.

Peter then stole his wife away into their bedroom where he proceeded to wrap her in his arms, saying, "I love you, darling."

Skylar smiled and tucked her head under his chin, saying, "I love you too."

"Why don't you take a nap? I know the baby's been wearing you out lately," Peter said comfortingly as he brushed some hair out of her face. Skylar simply smiled and said, "I can't. I promised Snow that I'd come over and help her with Neal's family tree."

Peter's eye twitched as he said, "That is going to be one messed up family tree."

"I know, right?" Skylar said with a nod. Peter grinned and said, "What time do you have to go?"

Skylar peeked over him at the clock, and said, "In an hour."

"Good, then you can nap for an hour," Peter said before he kissed her on the head and threw a blanket over her. Skylar simply laughed and said, "Yes, sir."

Peter smirked at her and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so Emma is Neal's sister, Henry is Neal's nephew, Ruth is his grandmother, Regina is his step-grandmother while Cora is his great-step grandmother while Eva is his great-grandmother biologically, and King Leopold is his great- grandfather?"<p>

Snow nodded after going over what Skylar just said. The archer nodded and said, "Well at least that's done."

Just then, Emma walked in, saying, "Mom!"

Snow and Skylar shared a look, as Emma never really called Snow "mom" unless she was scared. Snow stood up and walked over to Emma, saying, "Emma, what's wrong?"

As soon as Emma saw her mother, she collapsed in tears, saying, "Mom, it's awful!"

"What, sweetie?" Snow asked as she hugged her daughter. Skylar simply walked over to the kitchen and poured herself some more of Snow's tea that always cured her nausea.

"I-I'm pregnant!" Emma sobbed. Skylar nearly snorted tea out her nose at the thought of Emma being pregnant with Hook's baby. The couple had gotten married two and a half years ago, and everyone was certain that they would never have a baby since Emma got seperated from Henry like she did.

"Sweetie, that's great. You and Hook will be great parents and will have the most wonderful child with a full family that will love and protect them," Snow said as she calmed her daughter. Skylar was watching the show with a smile as she leaned her head on her hands as she leaned over on the counter.

After a few minutes of calming Emma down, Emma looked up at Skylar and said, "Skylar, do you have any advice?"

Skylar simply said, "I feel so sorry for that child."

Snow's mouth dropped as Emma said, "How are you so mean all the time?"

"Well you know that little voice in your head that keeps you from saying things you shouldn't?"

Emma nodded. Skylar nodded and said, "Yeah, I don't have one of those."

"You're such a sarcastic bitch in the worst moments!" Emma snapped. Skylar simply smirked as Snow looked between the two nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll stop being a sarcastic bitch when you stop being a stupid fuck. Oh wait… that's never gonna happen," Skylar said with a laugh. Emma grit her teeth as Snow said, "Rae, now Emma isn't stupid. Okay, maybe she's a little ignorant when it comes to our world-" Skylar cut Snow off, saying, "-They say that ignorance is bliss, but I find Emma's rather disturbing."

Emma glared at the teenager, and said, "Oh go fuck yourself!"

Skylar smirked and pretended to drop something, saying, "Oops, I just dropped the fuck I pretended to give."

* * *

><p>"What'd you do to Emma?" Peter asked as Skylar came back to the house later that day. Skylar simply smirked and said, "Just a little sarcasm, hun. Just a little sarcasm."<p>

"So in other words… you gave her the full "Rae treatment"?" Peter asked as he followed his wife into the living room. Skylar simply grinned as she dropped onto the couch, saying, "And a little more."

Peter chuckled and kissed his wife on the head, saying, "I love you, darling. But you're so messed up."

Skylar turned her head, looking at Peter before saying, "Me? What about you, Mr. "To stay alive forever I'm gonna rip out a random, innocent kid's heart"."

Peter looked at Skylar and said, "Touché."

Skylar simply smirked.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was in a sarcastic mood... ^_^<strong>

**Welp, that's it. On the side there is a manip of Rae and Peter that I made, so I hope you like it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this little thingamajig that I made, and I will be posting the prequel up sometime next week. I will post a chapter on Echo saying when it is up, so yeah.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, and see ya in a few days. xxx**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


End file.
